Kisses of a Whip
by raindancer08
Summary: Harry and Ron go back in time to change history in the wake of an un-winnable war. SLASH! Please don't read if you don't like it.


A sharp whistle pierced the air followed by a loud snap as the supple black leather whip kissed the back of a lithe, pale, sweaty body. The body jerked, but moved no appreciable distance. If he had wanted to move, he could not. His hands were in padded cuffs dangling from the ceiling and his feet shackled to the floor.

"21 master," he said, voice hoarse and trembling. "May I have another?"

A low chuckle rung out behind him and he shuddered lightly as he felt a hand softly stroke his red hot back.  
"Such a good pet you are."

He felt a smooth manicured finger caress his face, and parted his lips slightly, sucking when his master obliged his unspoken request and placed two fingers in his mouth.

"Of course you can, pet. I will give you all you desire and more. But first," his master said, removing his fingers from the warmth of his pet's mouth and ignoring the whimper that followed. "Let me see those beautiful eyes, precious."

The young shackled man slowly lifted his head, body trembling, and vibrant, pleasure blown emerald eyes opened to meet piercing black ones.

Flashback  
"All of this devastation, there must be a way we can prevent it," Harry said, frustrated.

"What can we do, mate?" Ron asked, voice hoarse and defeated. "Almost everyone is dead or captured. Even if we managed to defeat the bastard now, would it even be worth it? It couldn't bring your parents back, my sister, or Hermoine. What's the point?"

"You're right. Nothing we do now, in the present, could bring them back, but what if I change the past?"

Ron looked up sharply to catch the determined look in Harry's eyes, "That's incredibly dangerous, Harry. So many things could go wrong."

"Could it be worse than this? All of our loved ones, dead! Voldemort in control of everything in Britain and quickly working towards taking over the rest of Europe's magical population. Things couldn't possibly be worse!" Harry exclaimed wildly before slumping with defeat and whispering, "I can't sit here and do nothing, Ron. Even if I have to sacrifice myself in the past, at least I'll know everyone I love will have a happier future."

"Well," Ron replied, slapping his thighs as he got up, "I guess we should get to work. And don't for a moment think I'm letting you go alone. You're all I have left, Harry."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Ron. I know I would never get this to work without you and I couldn't stomach becoming a killer, even to kill him."

The two friends worked for months to find and prepare for the ritual. They made plans to go far enough back in time to adopt a young Tom Riddle. Finally, after seven months of preparations, they did the ritual only for Voldemort to attack them in the midst of it. As their bodies flickered an unknown spell hit Harry. The result was Ron appearing as his 25 year old self in 1930, four years Tom Riddle's birth. Harry appeared with Ron. He was two years old.

"Well," Ron muttered to himself. "This could have gone worse. Thank Merlin for back up plans.

End Flashback

He smiled slightly at his pet, before walking around the limp body. How he loved to see his strong, brave pet tremble before him. He gave his pet lick after lick, obliging the question his pet asked after every count and every kiss of his whip.  
"26 master, please."  
He could here the strain in his pet's voice and see the pleasure and lust coursing through his body.  
"Now, now pet, you mustn't come until I say so."  
He petted his pet's hair, smiling at the restraint his pet was showing by holding off his orgasm. How obedient his beautiful pet was. He pressed a soft kiss to his brow.  
"Can you take more, pet?"  
It was all he could do not to shiver from pleasure and a rush of power when his pet replied softly and sincerely, "Whatever my master wills, I can and will accept sir."

Flashback  
Tom Riddle still remembers the day he was adopted. He was four years old and already lightyears ahead of the other sniveling children at his orphanage. He can remember clearly when his soon to be adoptive father walked in. He could almost taste in the air that this man and the small boy with him were different. Tom had always felt alone, but he could immediately tell he belonged with these people. He also immediately knew the small boy belonged to him.

Tom ignored the matron as she discussed the adoption with the tall man, and he ignored the shocked silence in the room when he smiled at the small boy who toddled over to him. The boy gave Tom a toothy smile before plopping down in front of him. Hesitantly, Tom began to run his fingers through the boy's hair and in the background he could hear the man saying that Tom would be coming home with them. Clearly, he was always meant to be a part of their family.

End flashback

Harry shivered as he felt his master run a slim finger up his spine. He felt the finger circle his neck and up caress the side of his cheek and opened his mouth slightly in a silent request. He moaned and sucked when his master put fingers in his mouth.

"Such a beautiful, sweet, captivating pet," he heard his master murmur. Harry whimpered softly when the fingers were pulled out of his mouth.

"We'll make it an even 30, pet. There's no need to count aloud anymore but, you are to come for me on the last stroke."

Harry felt himself tense in anticipation. He knew if he didn't come exactly on the 30th stroke he wouldn't get the chance the rest of the day. Also, it would disappoint his master. Harry hated to disappoint his Tom.

Flashback

When they first appeared in 1930, Ron almost regretted his and Harry's actions. He was in a different time and knew no one. He was alone. When he adopted Tom Riddle, he almost decided to just ignore Harry's morals and kill the little bastard then and there. After all, Harry was only a baby and he would never know. However, when he saw the ease baby Harry felt with Tom Riddle, he knew it was no longer and option. It wasn't until a few years later, when he first brought home the woman he would one day marry to meet his boys, did he truly understand how necessary this trip to the past had been and how necessary for it to play out precisely as it had.

"Oh," the woman exclaimed. "They aren't true brothers are they?"

"No, adopted," Ron replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you know I'm a healer. I also did extra schooling on auras. My family has had the gift to see them for generations. The gift skips some generations, but I have it. Part of the training was recognizing soulmates. Some wizards are powerful enough they need someone to even them out. Their soulmate is a part of them."

"Are you saying they couldn't live without each other?"

"Not quite. If they had never met they would still be able to live happy lives, as long as both of them were alive. However, if one of them were to die, even without ever meeting, the other would soon either spiral into a depression or go quite mad. They are very lucky to have found each other so young."

"You have no idea," Ron said wryly. "And you've explained so much."

"Hmm," she replied. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"You have no idea. I'll tell you later."

End Flashback

Harry focused on the sweet kiss of the whip on his sweat slick skin, desperately keeping count. The fingers wickedly playing with his body between strokes 28 and 29 threatened his concentration and his body tried to buck in time with the strokes.

Finally, Harry had taken 29 strikes. His body tensed in anticipation as he waited for the last one and even more desire pooled in his belly. When the whip finally caressed his back, he entire body seized in pleasure.

"Thank you, master," Harry gasped.

Tom grabbed Harry's face, claiming him with a savage kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth.

"Merlin, I love you Harry. You're so good for me. My good boy."

"I love you, too, Master."

Tom gently released Harry from the cuffs keeping him in place, before cleaning him up. He gently guided both of them up the stairs and to bed. Tom curled around Harry, stroking his hair as his breaths evened out, content.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. This may or may not spawn a series. Also, all of my work is cross-posted to AO3, same name.

Thanks,

Raindancer08


End file.
